Our Closure
by Aryenne
Summary: Kakashi sent Naruto away in the arms of another only to find out he loves him and now Naruto is getting his closure hoping he gets his too. One-shot. boy x boy. Songfic. Yaoi. don't like then don't read.


Title: our closure

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: oh, how I wish. If it was Naruto would be gay and have his own harem. :D

Rated: T

Pairings: Naruto/Genma, one-sided: Naruto/ Kakashi

Summary: Kakashi sent Naruto away in the arms of another only to find out he loves him and now Naruto is getting his closure hoping he gets his too. One-shot. Songfic.

Kakashi would never admit his feelings not even to himself. He is walking to meet to the rookie nine plus team Gai and their jounin sensei. It's been three years since Naruto came back from his training trip with Jiraiya, two years since the Akatsuki has been defeated, and Sasuke is back and engaged to Sakura. They were meeting at a new karaoke bar a few blocks down from the Ichiraku. When he arrived everyone was there and at the end of the bar he saw Naruto sitting with a beer next to Genma talking it seems. In front of them on the podium Lee and Gai were singing god knows what. All around people were talking and laughing, they reserve the whole place for tonight. He went and sits next to Sasuke opposite of Naruto.

What Kakashi didn't know was that Naruto had the same feelings for him and knowing Kakashi will never see, after three years of trying almost anything, him he decided to let go with a song. He freaking confess and all Kakashi did was tell him to stop joking and to never make a joke like that again. Kakashi was mad after that and he was hurt, that was four months ago. He went to talk with Jiraiya and Shikamaru, and they both told Naruto to let go and that is what he has been doing ever since. Two weeks ago someone asked Naruto out he complied and things were going great, they had no secret. He knew of Naruto's unrequited love for Kakashi and that tonight he will let him officially go with a song that Naruto wrote for Kakashi in hope he doesn't screw the next one up. Tonight after that song they are going to announce it to the rest of his friends their relationship, no one knew except Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Raidou. Raidou came in and sat next to Naruto "He just got in." "Thank you, Rai." "No problem, I'll do anything to hear you sing for us." Genma slapped Raidou back head. "Mine." "That he is but still I want to admire him even if it is from afar." Naruto only smiled. Just then Gai and Lee finish and screaming "So, who's next to show his or her youthful shine?" Naruto stood up. "Gai-sensei, I'll take you up." "Ah, my youthful friend this is the first time you will sing for us. Come up and show us how youthfully hip you can be." He smiled and walked up the tiny stage. "Well now that we are together again the whole group and more, I want your opinion on a song I wrote, and yes I wrote it. With some help. I first wrote it for a unrequited love I had, in hope he moves on from the past and hopefully will not screw the next relation he could have had and take people seriously when they confess" at this he looked at Kakashi in the eyes. Kakashi for his part knew what it was he was feeling for the boy, no man. "But now I read it again and it can also be a reminder to us all for the lives we live is never sure." As he was talking Genma and Raidou came up behind him with their instrument ready. "And guys it goes like this:

My best friend gave me the best advice, He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
>Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind And try to take the path less traveled by,<p>

That first step you take is the longest stride  
><em>What if, What if<em>  
>if today was your last day and tomorrow was too late, Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<p>

_What if, What if_  
>would you live each moment like your last, Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had,<p>

_What if, What if_  
>if today was your last day?<p>

_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

Against the grain should be a way of life  
>What's worth the price is always worth the fight<br>Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
>So live like you're never living twice<br>Don't take the free ride in your own life  
><em>What if, What if<em>  
>If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

_What if, What if_  
>would you live each moment like your last?<br>Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had?  
><em>What if, what if<em>  
>and would you call those friends you never see?<br>Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies?

_Memories to you _  
>And would you find that one you're dreaming of?<br>Swear up and down to God above  
>that you'd finally fall in love<p>

_Why don't you fall in love?_ If today was your last day?  
>If today was your last day, would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<br>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars, Regardless of who you are

So do whatever it takes, 'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
>Let nothing stand in your way, 'Cause the hands of time are never on your side<p>

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
>Could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last?<br>Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had?  
><em>What if, what if<em>  
>and would you call those friends you never see?<br>Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies?

_Memories to you_  
>And would you find that one you're dreaming of,<br>Swear up and down to God above  
>That you'd finally fall in love. <em>What if, What If,<em> if today was your last day?"

All of them agreed that the song can affect everyone because one never knows when they will go to a mission and never come back. As the song ended Kakashi knew he admitted too late and what Naruto said next just confirmed it. "Before I give the mic to the next to sing I have something to announce and I hope to have your approval on both accounts, not that it is needed. First, for those who didn't know or those who was only speculating, I am gay." Genma came behind him as Raidou got off the stage. Genma ended his statement "And we are dating." Giving him a kiss on his cheek, Naruto only smiled.

"Thank you for everything, that was all."

All was quite so they walked off the stage hand in hand. Once they were back at their seat they were surrounded by friends congratulating them and wishing them the best. Genma sat and moved Naruto to stand in between his legs. Naruto meld into him and continue to answer the questions that were fired at them the best they can. After everyone went back to what they were doing Kakashi came forth. "Naruto, Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it, sensei?"

"Naruto, I am sorry I hurt you like that." "It's okay, it was something that had to be done or else I would still be wondering if you would have seen me there standing. It took a while but at least I had closure. I hope the next time you see what is right in front of you instead of what you had in the past. Make your closure with your past, me included and looked for love. It's not easy i know but you have all of our support don't close yourself to friends. Let us in and let go of the past. I don't say to forget it but to stop trying to relive it. Good luck, Kakashi-sensei. I know you can do it." With his piece said he went back to his friend, his lover, his mate. Genma gave him a kiss. "All clear?" "Yes, now it's up to him if he'll let the past go, it's killing him and any happy future he can have. Genma, there is something I have to tell you." "Ohh, and what could that be, Naru." "I love you, Gen." "And I love you, Naru." " What do you say we get out of here so you can show me how much you love me." "I like that idea, let's." They called their good-bye and went home to celebrate their official beginning. -xXx- END -xXx- 


End file.
